theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Studio Fun
(It starts with All of us at Vanzilla) Me(Talking to The Viewers):Hey Guys And Today We're going to a studio and it's gonna be aweseome Lincoln(Talking To The Viewers):Yeah And It's Marvel Studios! Me(Talking to The Viewers):We hope you'll be there also! Rita:So Kids What Studio will you choose? Anyone for marvel studios? (We all raise our hands to Marvel Studios) Rita:Ok Marvel Studios it is! Luna:I wish to go to a concert! Lynn Sr.:Don't choose what you love Luna! Lincoln And Benny chose it! Luna:Fine.....Those two imbeciles! Cattalus:What did you say? Luna:Two imbeciles! Cattalus:Say that to them and i'm gonna knock you out! Luna:Ok sorry.... Cattalus:Good.... (Cuts to Us in California) Lori:This is Literally Great! (Lori takes a selfie on the bridge of California) Lana:i have news that this has americian Animals! Me:That's only on Australia Lana Lana:Awww Lynn Sr.:Where should we park our Vanzilla? Me:Well....Mr Loud There's a parking Lot over there Lynn Sr.:Thank you Benny! (Cuts to Us in Marvel Studios) Me:OMG WE'RE HERE! Lincoln:We get to see new heroes Me:But Stan Lee Died Lincoln:Oh. Kevin Feige:Hello Family Welcome to Marvel Studios! Where we film and make bloopers Me:Um Mr.Feige can i ask something? Kevin Feige:What is it? Little Boy Me:Who will save Iron Man in Space? Kevin Feige:I don't know but our fans say it's captain marvel Lynn:Your Fans says there's a green bulky dude Kevin Feige:That's hulk! Lola:They say there's a dude who strucks Lightning Kevin Feige:That's Thor! Leni:They say there's a metal guy Kevin Feige:That's Iron Man! Lisa:They say there's a smart guy who turns into a radioactive monster Kevin Feige:That's Dr.Bruce Banner or Hulk Lincoln:Mr.Feige can we see the filming of Endgame? Kevin Feige:Ok....But don't be chaotic Jared:Yes! Lincoln:Let's go Guys! (Cuts to Us at the filming of Endgame) Me:This is Aweseome! Josh Brolin:Um Directors there's some kids in here! Russo Brothers:Kids get out of the way we're filming! Me:Sorry Sirs! Russo Brothers:it's ok! Luan:Come on Purple Dude! Anthony Russo:That's thanos! Luan:Ohhhh Lily:Poo-Poo Jonas,Jared,May,Skyle,Me,Cattalus:Wait? Lincoln:What? Me:Clyde's with us right? Lincoln:Yeah....Where is he? (Clyde and Matt Pops out of nowhere) Clyde and Matt:SURPISE! All of us:AHHHHHH! Clyde And Matt:Sorry! Matt:But there's more company! All of us:Who? (Sam and Linka (13 Years Old) Pops up) Me:Ok? Josh Brolin:I'm darn enough of this kids! Give me that radioactive thanos drink! Russo Brothers:No we're still wrapping! Josh Brolin:Fine......i'll do it myself! (Josh Brolin drinks the Thanos drink and becomes Thanos) Russo Brothers:No we need that for secret wars! (Thanos Punches the russo brothers) Thanos:SECRET YOUR FACE! Me:This is not good! Lincoln:We need to have a cure! Lori:Where would we literally get a cure? Me:Remember My Yoyo? Lori:What? That again! Me:yeah it will just remove the curse out of Josh Brolin! Sam:We need to have a plan! Me:Yeah Here's the plan.....So Cattalus will use her powers to knock thanos out we yoyo Thanos head and the cure will remove the curse get it? All of them:We get it! Me:Cattalus knock thanos out! Cattalus:Ok! (Cattalus uses his powers to knock thanos down) Me:The Yoyo of Truth! (I yoyo thanos head) Thanos:Darn it! (Thanos turns back to Josh Brolin) Josh Brolin:What happend? Me:You turned to Thanos because you drank a radioactive potion Lincoln:And we removed the curse onto you Josh Brolin:Oh....Thanks kids i couldn't have done it without you! Me:Welcome Brolin Btw can i get a autograph in this Paper! Josh Brolin:Sure? (Josh Brolin Autographs the Paper) Me:Thanks Mr.Brolin (The Russo Brothers wakes up Unconsious) Joe Russo:Hey You KIDS! Me:Uh-Oh (We walk scaredly to the Russo Brothers) Russo Brothers:You guys did the best of your time! Me:Ummmm Russo Brothers:We will reward you action figures! All of us:YAY! (The Russo Gives us A Infinity War Thanos Figure,FFH Suit Toy,Venom Movie Toy,Wolverine Toy) Joe Russo:What will you all say? All of us:Thank you! (Cuts to us Exiting the Studio) Rita:Hey Kids What did you do at the studio Me:We fought thanos and Became the LoudVengers! Jonas:Dun Dun dun! Lincoln:Benny Where are your figures? Me:I gave it to a homeless boy! Lucy:That's so sweet of you Me:I know Lucy but i got 3 Legendary Figures! Lincoln:What is it? Me:This! (Shows Spiderman Ps4 Action Figure,Super Skrull Toy,Demolition Man Toy) Lincoln:Woah! Me:Great Right! (I winked at the Camera) (Credits Roll) Category:Blog posts